


⭐Revue of Blackrom⭐

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Homestuck, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Kismesissitude, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Ryona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: After getting both of her arms fucked up by Maya, Nana finds herself developing a new romance.
Relationships: Daiba Nana/Hoshimi Junna, Daiba Nana/Tendou Maya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	⭐Revue of Blackrom⭐

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ara_ara_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ara_ara_banana/gifts).



> Shroomia you aren't even that deep into Homestuck but I just had to.

==> Nana: Pester Mahiru

bigBanana [BB] began pestering possessivePotato [PP] at 2020-05-05 -- 12:36

PP: oh banana-chan! is this about tendou-san?  
BB: mahiru-chan i need help  
BB: wait how did u know  
PP: everyone’s talking about it!  
PP: i heard you have a blossoming new blackrom with tendou-san!  
BB: oh my god  
PP: i just want you to know that i’m so happy for you  
PP: and i really hope that it works out well for you  
BB: oh no  
PP: kismesissitudes can be so hard to maintain  
PP: i know firsthand because of my experience with hikari-chan  
PP: so if you ever need any blackrom relationship advice, i’m happy to help out!  
PP: so how are things with tendou-san right now?  
PP: are you getting used to your spicy new romance?  
BB: oh god please dont put it like that  
BB: mahiru-chan u dont understand  
BB: she keeps sending me pictures of her perfectly functional arms  
BB: and its really pissing me off  
PP: ooh! sounds like you’re really getting into it already!  
PP: don’t worry, i’ll keep hush hush on the spicier details of your relationship! xoxo  
BB: noooo  
BB: i didnt want a blackrom with her  
BB: but she just wont stop fucking aggrevating me  
BB: shes just so fucking infuriating i hate that shes so smug about disabling my arms  
PP: oh yeah, about that  
PP: how are you typing right now?  
BB: what  
BB: im not  
BB: i reached godtier remember  
PP: oh, of course! how could i forget  
PP: it must be pretty handy to not have to type!  
BB: mahiru-chan…  
PP: oh! sorry, i didn’t mean it like that!  
PP: either way, i don’t see anything wrong with what’s going on!  
PP: you might be in denial for now, but i really don’t think there’s anything wrong building a kismesissitude with tendou-san  
PP: after all, it’s healthy to fill out your quadrants!  
BB: aaaaa  
BB: whatever im going to talk to junna-chan  
PP: have fun!

\-- bigBanana [BB] ceased pestering possessivePotato [PP] at 12:42 --

==> Nana: Beseech your girlfriend

bigBanana [BB] began pestering sapphicThespian [ST] at 2020-05-05 -- 12:42

BB: junna-chan help  
BB: maya-chan  
ST: Oh, I’ve heard about you and Tendou-san alright.  
BB: oh no  
ST: Hey, there’s no need to worry Nana.  
ST: I’m not a jealous person, so as long as you and Tendou-san don’t vacillate into the flushed quadrant, I take no issue with your relationship.  
BB: thats not  
BB: aaaaaaa  
ST: It’s okay Nana, take a deep breath.  
ST: What exactly is troubling you?  
BB: ok  
BB: its just  
BB: i dunno!! maya-chan pisses me off so much!  
ST: That’s pretty normal.  
ST: What’s the issue here?  
BB: i guess i just  
BB: i guess im just not used to blackroms??  
BB: ive never actually had one before  
BB: and i dont really know what to expect  
ST: Hm, I suppose that makes sense.  
ST: Blackroms can be pretty intense when you first get into it.  
ST: And I can understand why you’re being frustrated by it.  
ST: The important thing to remember is that in the end, it’s a relationship.  
ST: It takes the same amount of commitment as what we have between us.  
ST: So it’s important to make sure that as you get into your kismesissitude with Tendou-san, you don’t let yourself get carried away.  
ST: It’s important to figure out exactly what your thing with her is so you can operate comfortably within your new relationship without it negatively affecting any other parts of your life.  
BB: nn thats a lot  
BB: but um  
BB: thanks  
ST: And hey, let me know how it goes.  
ST: I know she already fucked up your arms, I’m excited to hear more of what goes on between you two.  
BB: tHATS NOT  
BB: AAAA  
BB: oh god shes pestering me again  
BB: i hope its not another arm pic  
ST: Ohoho? I didn’t know you two are exchanging those kinds of photos already.  
BB: ITS NOT  
BB: ITS NOT LIKE THAT  
BB: HOLD ON BRB

==> Nana: Answer Maya

undauntedAmbitions [UA] began pestering bigBanana [BB] at 2020-05-05 -- 12:42

UA: Daiba-san  
BB: tendou what do u want  
UA: Behold https://tinyurl.com/ydehl3ws  
BB: OH  
BB: MY FUCK  
BB: NOT ANOTHER BLURRY FUCKING PICTURE OF YOUR PERFECTLY FUNCTIONING ARM  
UA: Daiba-san  
BB: WHAT  
UA: Does it hurt  
UA: When you lost use of your arms  
BB: tendou i am going to fucking kill you  
BB: i swear at our next revue i’m fucking coming for you  
BB: im not even going to use my swords im just going to use my bare fists  
BB: im going to leave you with so many fucking bruises by the end  
BB: so you better start learning to use concealer  
BB: cause im not going to go easy on you  
BB: no matter how much you cry or beg  
BB: im going to beat the shit out of you tendou  
UA: Mm  
UA: Keep going  
BB: im going t  
BB: wait  
BB: are you getting off rn???  
UA: I’m close  
UA: Keep going  
BB: TENDOU IM  
BB: FUCK OFF  
UA: Keep telling me how much you’d love to try and beat me  
BB: YOU KNOW WHAT  
BB: I WILL  
BB: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM SLAPPING THAT SMUG FUCKING SMILE OFF YOUR FACE  
BB: IM GONNA STRANGLE YOU UNTIL YOUR FACE TURNS AS PURPLE AS JUNNA-CHAN’S HAIR  
BB: IM GONNA BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE UNTIL YOU BLEED OUT  
BB: maybe when you wont be so smug anymore when i snap your fucking femurs  
UA: That felt good  
UA: Thank you Daiba-san  
BB: i  
BB: im glad u felt good  
BB: i guess  
UA: Did you  
BB: maybe  
BB: yeah  
UA: Good  
UA: As long as you felt good too  
BB: god i fucking hate u  
UA: Good  
UA: Keep that energy for our next revue  
UA: I look forward to it

\-- undauntedAmbitions [UA] ceased pestering bigBanana [BB] at 1:20 --

BB: bitch

==> Nana: Answer Junna

BB: god i fucking hate her so much  
ST: Did you enjoy yourself?  
BB: ,yes  
ST: That’s good to hear.  
ST: As long as you’re having fun.  
BB: ,


End file.
